


Чёрная-белая полоса

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Маофэн был жуликом и аферистом, но он знал об Османтусовом Желе всё.





	Чёрная-белая полоса

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними;  
> действие происходит под конец ивента «Праздник Радости», когда некоторые персонажи искали вино, другие его пили, третьи страдали фигнёй, а Хуаншань Маофэн развлекался за чужой счёт.

— Посмотри на себя, на кого ты похож?

Османтусовое Желе лукавила: Маофэн был похож на… Маофэна, как бы она ни пыталась убедить его в обратном. Всё такой же легкомысленный аферист с лицом первоклассного лицедея. Незнакомому с ним человеку или духу он мог показаться загадочным и мудрым монахом с большой буквы «м», однако, первое впечатление было обманчивым.

Второго такого засранца не найти во всей Тиерле.

— Своими правдивыми и точными предсказаниями я честно заработал это вино! Я даже знал, что ты будешь злиться и… ик!.. приготовил подарок.

От Маофэна сильно пахло вином. Хорошим, качественным вином, зря, что ли, оно считалось вином бога, но всё-таки бражка — совсем не то, что Османтусовое Желе хотела вдыхать прямо сейчас.

С грацией пьяной цапли Маофэн подполз к ней по настилу веранды, умудрившись ни разу не навернуться, а затем попытался поцеловать.

— Если _это_ твой подарок, то оставь его себе.

До губ он не дотянулся и рухнул лицом в колени. На его счастье, Османтусовое Желе никогда не морила себя диетами и заслуженно гордилась мягкими ножками. Мужики, считала она, на кости бросаться не будут, да и под длинной юбкой лишние сантиметры всё равно были не видны.

— Ты так холодна ко мне! — от тёплого дыхания Маофэна, которое ощущалось даже сквозь одежду, Османтусовое Желе вздрогнула и потянула наглеца за волосы. После фестивалей — а уж тем более таких крупных! — он всегда был навеселе: ведь настроенные приятно провести время люди очень редко ловили его на взятых с потолка предсказаниях. А даже если и ловили, то догнать в большинстве случаев не могли. Чем Маофэн бессовестно пользовался, так это своей милой мордашкой и честными глазами опытного пройдохи.

— Если продолжишь обманывать людей и теряться, я тебя никогда не прощу, — угроза подействовала совсем не так, как рассчитывала Османтусовое Желе. Вместо того, чтобы в тысячный раз пообещать «больше так не делать», Маофэн вдруг хитро-хитро улыбнулся и боднул её головой в живот, вынуждая завалиться на спину словно неуклюжая черепаха. — Эй, ты чего?!

Она догадывалась, чего. У них был целый кувшин вина, пустой дом и бездна свободного времени. В небе расцветали фейерверки, где-то в углу сиротливо валялись небрежно брошенные гадательные палочки, фальшивые руки и меч, которым Маофэн пользовался совсем не по праздникам. Он умел и мог сражаться, однако, предпочитал жульничать и вытягивать из доверчивых простаков угощения и выпивку совершенно бесплатно. Лучше бы работал, честное слово! Но долго сердиться на него не получалось. То ли он применял какую-то особую магию лентяев, то ли Османтусовое Желе была слишком в него влюблена — она не знала. Угрожала, ругалась, била газетами, но прощала, потому что иначе этот дуралей снова потеряется, а без неё он ведь не протянет долго. Наивные люди рано или поздно заканчивались, и начиналась чёрная полоса, через которую Османтусовое Желе предпочитала вести своего горемыку за руку. Чтобы ему — им обоим — было легче.

— Тебе понравится, — он облизнулся и полез горячими пальцами под юбку. Неуклюжий сейчас, с расфокусированным взглядом и безвозвратно угробленной причёской, он выглядел чертовски мило, так что Османтусовое Желе решила: почему бы и нет? Если ему хочется… А ей — хотелось, потому что она убила целый день фестиваля на его поиски! День, когда они могли бы вместе, как другие парочки, ловить рыбок, метать кольца, стрелять в тире или раскачиваться на тех жутких платформах. Словно подсмотрев её мысли, Маофэн состроил виноватую мордашку и одним плавным движением задрал юбку почти до груди, открывая молочно-белые ноги. Инстинктивно она свела коленки вместе, чувствуя, как загорелось лицо и почему-то уши.

— Я ведь ещё ничего не сделал, — рассмеялся он и ласково подул на кожу, которая тут же покрылась мурашками.

— Просто… просто холодно, вот и всё!

— Да ну? А мне казалось, очень тепло, даже жарко.

Османтусовое Желе проследила за взглядом Маофэна: он косился на бутыль с вином, и от осознания, что именно он собирался сделать, жаром обдало весь позвоночник и низ живота.

— Пить меньше надо, — с трудом выдавила она из себя, язык не слушался. Каким-то звериным чутьем поняв, что больше его бить не будут, Маофэн быстро перетёк из полулежачего положения в нормальное и подхватил злосчастное вино. Глотнул прямо из горла — фу, как вульгарно, и это достопочтенный монах? — и снова потянулся к ней за поцелуем.

Устоять Османтусовое Желе не могла.

Терпкая кислота упала в желудок и разгорелась там маленьким, но безумно жгучим костром. Влажные губы Маофэна были потрясающими на вкус, даже лучше, чем когда он ел яблоки в карамели или лимонный пирог; глубокий поцелуй сделал ноги ватными и мягкими, не сиди Османтусовое Желе и так, она бы обязательно упала. Так по-девчачьи, но после всех волнений ей хотелось, чтобы Маофэн для разнообразия немного поработал — неважно, руками или языком.

По ногам потекло вино: Маофэн, крепко держа Османтусовое Желе под коленями, вылил весь алкоголь так, чтобы он собрался в треугольнике между ног. Глупая растрата ценного вина, сказала бы Османтусовое Желе, если бы могла говорить; больно не было, только странно — щекотно, капельку щипало чувствительную кожу, а ещё внутри между ног медленно разгорался знакомый зуд. Она зажала себе рот ладонями, чтобы не всхлипывать слишком громко, и взглянула на Маофэна. Его лицо впервые за долгое время было серьёзным и спокойным, он успокаивающе улыбался и даже погладил её по щеке, заводя за розовое ухо выбившуюся прядь.

— Расслабься, — посоветовал он с тихим смешком. — Всё хорошо. Сейчас уберу.

— А…

— Тшш, — Маофэн прижал палец к губам, приказывая молчать и получать удовольствие, а затем наклонился к треугольнику из вина. Концы длинных волос тут же намокли и слиплись, но Османтусовое Желе была слишком похожа на настоящее желе, чтобы ему помочь. Быстро прикончив алкоголь, большая часть которого почти сразу протекла на пол веранды и впиталась в одежду, Маофэн коснулся языком раскалённой липкой кожи. На жалобный стон — это она стонала, правда?! — он не откликнулся и продолжил выводить странные узоры, поглаживая при этом внутреннюю сторону бёдер и неумолимо разводя ноги в стороны. Перед глазами пронеслась вся жизнь, все битвы и сражения, но больше всего там было Мао — мир словно сузился до него одного: нежного голоса, дающего обещания, которые он не собирался исполнять, уверенных толчков пальцами прямо в лоно, где давно не осталось вина, но почему-то его это не останавливало. С прежним энтузиазмом он слизывал влагу, замирал, дул на дрожащие и набухшие губы, а затем проводил по ним языком быстро и сильно, из-за чего Османтусовое Желе выгибалась в мостик и громко, бесстыдно кричала.

Она забыла о фестивале, поисках и обманутых людях, забыла обо всём ненужном и глупом, потому что на долгие минуты, казавшиеся вечностью, Мао слился с её телом и дарил ей столько наслаждения, сколько не сумел бы ни один мужчина или дух.

Маофэн был жуликом и аферистом, но он знал об Османтусовом Желе всё — по крайней мере то, что она согласилась ему показать.

Наконец он отпустил её, обессилевшую и дрожающую. А когда, вместо того, чтобы уйти пить дальше, он бережно прикрыл липкие ноги юбкой и лёг сверху, вжавшись влажным лицом ей в грудь, Османтусовое Желе не стала его отталкивать. Обняла за шею, провела пальцами по нежной коже между воротником и корнями волос, медленно согнула ногу в колене, которое так удачно оказалось прямо между его ног, и услышала ласкающий сердце глухой стон.

— Ты, конечно, засранец, — удовлетворённо сказала она, поглаживая Маофэна по спутанным волосам. Утром надо найти расчёску и привести их в порядок. И помыться. И сделать кучу других дел, но всё это утром, а пока… — Засранец, которого я очень-очень люблю.

Османтусовое Желе могла поклясться, что Маофэн бессовестно улыбнулся ей в грудь и мгновенно заснул беспробудным сном опытного пьяницы.


End file.
